


The Notebook

by fandomfreak



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dementia, M/M, possibly major character death in a future chapter, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfreak/pseuds/fandomfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was watching The Notebook and I got this idea. What if Stiles does end up with dementia later on in life? I'm talking late 20s/early 30s, and he and Derek have 3 small children, and Stiles slowly starts forgetting them. He fights it though, fights to stay sane, and Derek helps him every step of the way, as do Scott and the Sheriff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Notebook

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a horrible person. I know. Sorry if there is any spelling or grammar errors.

            It starts out slow. Stiles starts forgetting small details, like where he left the car keys, or where he was driving to. It’s normal, Derek reassures, until they both notice it get worse over time. He starts forgetting important dates, like birthdays and anniversaries. Sometimes, he even forgets where he is, and that’s when they both start to realize this isn’t going to go away.

            They leave the kids with Scott and go to a neurologist. Stiles’ hands are shaking as he fills out the paperwork. Derek has his arm around Stiles, and he’s thinking that maybe it’s nothing, perhaps he just needs an adjustment to his ADHD medication to help him focus, when Stiles turns to look at him, panic in his face.

            “Hey, what’s wrong?” Derek asks softly.

            “I can’t remember my mom’s name,” Stiles whispers, voice cracking.

            Derek feels his heart breaking for Stiles. That’s when he truly realizes how bad his memory’s gotten. He wants to scream because Stiles is so young and deserves so much better, but he doesn’t. Instead, he takes the clipboard from Stiles’ now trembling hands. “

            It’s okay,” he murmurs, even though everything is far from okay.

\- - -

            They drive home in silence. Derek wants to say something, but Stiles won’t even look at him. He’s looking out the window, face pressed against the cool glass. He’s been crying for a while now, and it kills Derek to know that all he can do is hold his hand through it all.

            “I’m going to ask Scott if he can watch the kids for the weekend,” Derek says.

            “No!” Stiles responds, voice rough.

            “We need time to process this information. The last thing you need right now is 3 kids running around the house,” Derek insists.

            Stiles looks at Derek for the first time since they left the hospital. “I want to spend as much time with them as possible before I fucking forget who they are,” he snaps, voice breaking.

            “Okay. I understand. Sorry,” Derek mumbles, switching lanes. “We’ll pick them up after we eat lunch, okay?”

            “I’m not hungry.”

            “Neither am I,” Derek admits. “But we can’t let this destroy the life we’ve built, the life we fought so hard for.”

            Stiles sighs, leaning his head against Derek’s shoulder. “I’m just so scared that I’m going to forget everything and everyone. Thinking about the day where I don’t recognize my own family makes me feel like my heart is being ripped out of my chest.”

            “I know. It hurts me to think about it too. We should just enjoy what we have now, though, and cross that bridge when we get there.”

            Stiles closes his eyes, tears running down his cheeks. “I’m so fucking scared,” he admits.

            Derek pulls up in front of McDonalds. Nothing like chicken nuggets to cheer Stiles up. He leans his head against Stiles’, putting an arm around him. He’s holding both of Stiles’ hands in his, running his fingers over them. “I’m scared too. Terrified, actually. But you know what? I’m going to be right by your side through it all, holding your hand. When you forget who our little ones are, I’ll remind you. When it gets worse and you begin to forget who you are, I will be here to remind you. I will be with you ‘till the end, whenever that may be. Now, let’s go get some nuggets to cheer you up.”

            Stiles smiles, eyes still watery. “I love you so much.”

            “I love you, too, more than words could ever describe.”

            They step out of the car and Derek immediately reaches for Stiles’ hand. They share a small smile.

            “Ready?” Derek asks.

            Stiles nods. This is only the beginning of a long road, but at least he won’t have to travel alone.


End file.
